


Conundrum

by LuckyDeathStar



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)
Genre: M/M, implied ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDeathStar/pseuds/LuckyDeathStar
Summary: Michelangelo has a lot on his mind. Implied OT4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So. Well. This is my first time ever writing TMNT fiction. Please be nice? I am more familiar with the late 80s cartoon, the original first three movies, the 2003 cartoon and the CGI movie, although of the four options I probably know more about the first movie itself. 
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters. After reading a handful of these stories I was just inspired to write my own. I may.... continue this.

Mikey sighed as he stared at the ceiling in his room. If he listened hard enough, he could tell exactly what, or who, his brothers were doing and where. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself and listen. Leo was in the dojo, alone from the sounds of it, Raph was in his own room, lifting weights, while Donnie was in his lab, tinkering on another device to.... Mikey wasn’t even sure what. Usually when his purple banded brother talked about his gadgets, Mikey would zone out.

Realizing that his father, Splinter, was in his own room, alone, Mikey got up and made his way over. He had been wanting to talk to the elderly rat but could never seem to find the time to do so. Knocking lightly on the door, Mikey waited for the soft “Come in, my son,” before opening the door and coming into the dim room. Feeling as though he had interrupted Splinter’s alone time, Mikey bit his lip. 

Sensing that the young teen was about to apologize for interrupting, Splinter lifted a paw and shook his head. “Do not apologize. It is quite alright, I have finished meditating for the night. Would you like some tea?” He offered as Mikey sat on the mat in front of him with a silent nod. “What is wrong, my son?” The wise rat asked, feeling the distress coming off of his youngest son in waves. “Are you fighting with your brothers again?” He asked.

Mikey shook his head and rubbed his face, taking his bandanna off, untying it and worrying it around his fingers. “I don’t.... I don’t want you to be ashamed of us .... of me.” He said softly. If Splinter hadn’t been so close, or a rat with better hearing that some humans, he might not have heard him. 

“Michelangelo, if this is about you and your brothers being intimate, I already know. I have told you I understand and accept it.” The Rat started, pouring the young turtle a mug of tea and offering it to him. “I know it is hard for you, the four of you are practically balls of hormones on legs. And as we do not know any other humanoid turtles, it is only the four of you.” 

“It.... it’s not that ... not really.” Mikey said, trying to concentrate on the warm mug in his hands. The feeling was soothing. He wished he could sink into the mug and warm his entire body. “Papa..... they always make me be the bottom. When I ... when I ask about being on top ... they just laugh at me. And tell me I’m best used on my carapace.” He said, shaking slightly as his blue eyes teared up. “Because I’m the youngest that apparently automatically makes me the bottom.”

“Why do you think they say that, Michelangelo?” The rat asked, gently standing up and going to sit next to his son, caressing his shell in a soothing manner.

“Raph says it’s because I’m too nice to be on top.” The turtle replied, relaxing into his fathers touch. “But Donnie is just as nice.... and he gets to top too!” He said, his breath hitching slightly as he got worked up. 

“Meditate with me, my son, let’s see if we can figure out a solution to this that won’t leave you unhappy” Splinter said as he got comfortable on the mat next to his son.

Mike nodded and closed his eyes, trying to relax and get into a meditative state that always seemed so easy for Leonardo and Splinter. After what only felt like seconds Mikey felt Splinter move away from him and sit once more on his cot. Feeling closer and closer to earth, Mike opened his eyes and looked at his Sensei. 

“I should probably try to talk to them again.” He said, his heart heavy and the ball in the pit of his stomach feeling as though it had spikes. “It’s not going to be easy,”

“Nothing good is ever done easily, but that does not mean that it is not worth doing. Be brave, and tell them how you feel.”

“Or I could just withhold sex from them,” the teen snorted, shaking his head. 

“True. But that’s just punishing yourself as well. Tread lightly, and do your best.” Splinter told him as he watched his son. 

Mike ..... had a long road ahead of him. But would it be worth it? Taking his leave of his fathers room, Mike headed down the hallway, wondering idly if he could sneak out to wander the sewers in thought. 

“Hey there baby,” Raph’s voice purred as he wrapped his scarred arms around his younger brothers body. “Shell you smell amazing,” the red banded turtle murmured, nuzzling his beak into his brothers neck. 

Mike tensed and took a deep breath before moving out of Raph’s arms. “No... not now.” He said trying to not show how hard he was shaking. Turning on his heel, Mikey quickly made his way to the entrance to their lair, deftly avoiding both of his other brothers. 

“What the Shell crawled up his ass?” Raph wondered out loud, eye ridge raised. Shrugging it off as one of Mikey’s moods, Raph jumped over the railing and landed like a cat on the floor below before sneaking up and licking the side of his brothers face. Not to be arousing, but annoying. Laughing loudly, Raph made his way to the dojo to get some extra energy out.

Mike wasn’t sure how long he had been wandering around the sewers. Pausing a moment, he sniffed the air before chuckling to himself. He was near 9th street. Remembering a joke he had attempted when he and his brothers were escorting April home the first time. They had been on their way to 11th and Bleaker, where her apartment was, but at that point they were only at 9th street. Sighing softly, Mikey turned around and headed home, not ready to talk to his brothers, but knowing it had to happen soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey talks to his brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight non-con in this chapter, sorry.

Conundrum Pt 2

Mikey came into the lair and looked at his brothers. The three of them were sitting on the couch, watching some wrestling match on the television. Watching for a moment, Mike decided he wasn't brave enough yet to talk to them and slipped around to the second floor to his bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. While he was thankful his brothers hadn't noticed him coming back, he somehow knew they wouldn't. He honestly wouldn't have been surprised if they had even noticed he was gone. Looking over at his rack of bandanas, Mikey fingered a couple of them, lost in thought. Shaking his head, he laid down in his hammock and tried to relax. He wasn't sleepy in the least. He was just ... tired.  


Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to sleep any time soon, Michelangelo got up and headed down to the living room. Trembling, Mikey stood in front of the tv, blocking the view.  


"Hey! I'm watching that." Raphael snapped at him, eyes narrowing. "You rebuffed me earlier and now you want attention?" He asked angrily.  


"We need to talk." Mikey said, crossing his arms in front of him, taking a deep breath.  


"Yea. No." Raph said getting up and storming off, heading to his room to distract himself. He was still mad at Mike for rebuffing him earlier.  


Mikey felt his resolve falter as he watched Raph leave. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he watched him. "Screw him." Mikey thought, shrugging slightly.  


Leonardo looked at his youngest brother, wondering if that was tears he saw forming in his eyes. "Mike? What ... what's going on?" He asked, patting the couch between him and Donatello. "It's alright, it's not like we're going to bite you."  


Donnie nodded and turned the tv off. "What's going on Mikey? Did you have a bad dream about us leaving you again?" The purple banded brother asked, knowing that he sometimes had terrible nightmares.  


Mikey shook his head and sat down on the floor in front of the tv. He didn't want to sit next to his brothers just yet. "It... it's stupid. I shouldn't have even bothered." He said softly, grabbing a nearby throw pillow and hugging it tightly. "Fuck. Now I'm starting to act like one of the girls on Papa's stories." He said knowing that Splinter liked to watch soap operas.  


"It can't be that stupid if it has you this upset Mike," Leo said getting off of the couch to sit on the floor in front of his brother. Donnie moved to sit next to Leo, to offer support to their youngest brother. Taking a deep breath Donnie noticed that Mikey didn't smell like he usually did. Usually, Mikey had a subtle sweet scent to him, enticing and alluring. Easily noticeable within feet of the orange banded brother. At this moment, Mikey smelled like nothing. Absolutely nothing. Frowning, Donnie glanced at Leo before looking back at Mikey.  


"Why ... why am I always the bottom?" Mikey asked softly.  


Leo and Donnie looked at each other. THAT'S what has been bothering Mikey? "You ... Mikey, you LOVE being the bottom. To the point that you like to call yourself a, and I quote, a 'power bottom'." Donnie told him bluntly.  


"Maybe I don't want to be the bottom anymore." Mikey told them with a sigh. "You say it can't be stupid, but here it is, you're mocking me." Mikey said standing up. "Forget it. Fuck each other for all I care." He said storming off to his room. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. Why fix what wasn't broken? He thought to himself as he locked his door.  


"Really now? You don't want to be the bottom?" Raph's voice came from Mikes bed, cock out and dripping. He knew that Mikey couldn't resist his alpha scent.  


Mikey swallowed hard and looked at him, shaking hard. He felt his body reacting to Raph's scent. He wouldn't give in to him. He just wouldn't. "Y... You wouldn't understand, Raph." Mike said reaching behind him to unlock his door.  


"Michelangelo. Come here." Raph said in a voice that meant business. Mike shook his head. "I'm sorry. That was not a request."  


"I can't Raph. No." Mike said as he left the room, shaking. Heading to the dojo, Mikey started to do various moves, trying to calm down and distract himself. He knew his body had been reacting to the scent and scene that Raphael had offered him. But he couldn't do it.  


"Michelangelo!" Raphael said as he barreled into the dojo. Grace and agility were not exactly Raphael's strong points. "You have NEVER resisted me. Ever." He said shaking as he moved over to his brother.  


Mikey shook and sank to his knees. He knew he had no choice. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and wished he had put his bandana back on, to hide the tears creeping out of his eyes. Raph moved over and ran his hand along Mikey's head, tilting his face up to look at him. Raph frowned as he looked at his brother's submissive nature. While Mikey usually had a submissive personality in the bedroom, this ... was not it. It was as though Mikey had just given up.  


"M.. Mike?" Raph asked softly, his own erection that had been out when he came into the room, softening up to slide back inside of his plastron. "Mike, talk to me." The hotheaded turtle said, sinking to his knees in front of his brother.  


"I do like being the bottom ... but I hate the fact that all of you just ... expect me to give it up. It's like I don't even have a choice in the matter.

"As an alpha you know I can't let anyone top me, not even Leo." Raph told him, chewing on the inside of his lip. "As much as Leo would probably like that."

"It's not about topping, Raphael." Mikey snapped. "As much as I would LOVE to top you guys, none of you would let me. Shell ... none of you even go down on me anymore. Do you know when the last time I got a blowjob was?"

Raph wracked his brain, trying to think of when the last time he did anything to his brother that wasn't fucking his brains out. "Um ... your birthday?" He suggested.

"We have the same birthday numbnuts." Mikey sighed. Even though they technically didn't know what day they had hatched, they considered the day they all mutated as a 'birthday'. "See. You can't remember. I bet Leo and Donnie can't remember either. None of you ever take the time to actually pleasure me, outside of fucking me. Yes. My body mutated weird and so my body likes to be penetrated more than the rest of you. That is not my fault Raph." He said shaking. "I just don't feel equal in our relationship." He sighed. 

"But you are equal to us, Mikey." Donnie's voice came the doorway of the dojo. They had seen Mikey run for the dojo, with a highly aroused Raph on his tail. He and Leo were attracted to the scent of Raph's arousal and followed suit, only to watch as scared Mike just... give up. 

"Am I? Really?" Mike asked with a snort. "I'm not, and you know it. You all hold someone in higher regard to me. I'm just your fuck buddy. I'm not even a mate." He sighed standing up. "Just ... don't bother." He said, knocking into Leo's shoulder as he shoved his way through the door and left the lair. Finding himself wandering around again Mike wondered if he should have even bothered. Before he realized it,

Mike found himself in front of April's apartment. Knocking lightly, Mike wondered if his human friend would even understand the predicament. 

"Mikey! Hey! I was about to go out, but come on in." The fiesty redhead said as she moved from the door. "Where are your brothers?" She asked looking in the hallway. "Were they captured by the Purple Dragon or something?"

"I am more than just one of them." He spat before sighing. He wasn't mad at April, he shouldn't take it out on her. "We.. we had a fight."

"You? Had a fight with your brothers? But Mikey you're the peacekeeper of them." April said as she sat on the couch with them. 

He sighed and nodded. "I know. I usually am... but it... it's different now. We're older ... I can't ... I don't know if you'd understand." he sighed. 

"Mike. I know you guys sleep together." April told him bluntly. "Leo came to me. Wanting to know if he were to order things, I'd help him get it." She said. "He didn't tell me too many things. Just that ... because the four of you are the only ones of your species... it's not like you can't go and date." She told him calmly. 

"I tried to talk to them about how I don't like to be the bottom all the time. They don't even bother to give me pleasure." Mike said, his emotions getting the best of him. "Fuck. Now I sound like a girl.... um. No offense, April."

"None taken, Mike. There is nothing wrong with showing emotions. More guys need to do so." She said looking pointedly at where Casey's weapons were laying. Rubbing his shell gently, April sat with him. "You can stay here as long as you need to, Mike. I have a feeling you want to avoid them?" She asked. 

Mike nodded and rubbed his face. "Yea. I don't think ... I don't think they understood where I was coming from. They just see me as the 'power bottom' that just lays back and takes it." He sighed. "What's so funny?"

April took a deep breath as she tried to calm down. "M... Mikey, do you even know what a power bottom means?" She asked him amidst giggles. 

"I thought it meant a bottom that just really liked to be a bottom." He said blushing softly. 

"Mikey, no, a power bottom means that YOU'RE in control. A power bottom calls the shots." She said grinning as the realization came to his face. "I can't be in control. That's .. "

"If you try to tell me that's not your place, I'm going to smack you." She said grinning. "You need to learn how to embrace and take control. Don't let them beg for you to come back. Make sure they earn you back." 

"April, why are you such a good friend to me?" Mike asked as he hugged her tightly. 

"Because we all need good friends Mikey." She said kissing his cheek gently, smiling as he blushed softly. "Thanks for not giving me too many details. But yea ... feel free to talk to me any time. Even if it's about Leo being extra romantic or something." She said smiling. 

"Thanks April. I think I'm going to crash here, then head out tomorrow. Give them time to think." Mikey said. 

"Of course! Help yourself to the food in the fridge, you know the drill." she said smiling. "Want me to help you put the couch bed out?" She asked.

"Nah. I got it. I'm not even sure I'll be able to sleep." He said honestly. "Thanks April. For everything." He said, watching her leave.

*~*

The next morning Mikey came home quietly, frowning as he couldn't hear anything going on in the lair. Usually he could hear something. Peeking into the other bedrooms and the dojo, Mike frowned harder as he still couldn't find anyone. Feeling as though he had ruined everything, Mikey went to his room to pack his things, figuring he should probably leave. Frowning when he saw that his door was ajar, Mikey grabbed one of his 'chucks and nudged the door open. Blinking hard, he saw all three of his brothers crashed on his bed. Sighing, Mike went to grab his bag, thinking if he was quiet enough he could get his things before they woke up. 

"'Bout time you came home." Came Raph's sleepy voice from the middle of the pile. "We waited for you."

"But you didn't come after me." Mikey replied. 

"We figured you'd want to be alone." Donnie's voice replied as the three of them sat up. "This is new territory for us too, Mike. You're not usually the hot headded one-ow!" Donnie said as he got elbowed by Raph.  


Mikey looked at them. "What does it matter what I want?" He sighed. "You don't care. I get it. Let me shower and then we can go back to the way things were." He sighed, giving up on his resolve.

"No. We're going to talk about this. We need to know what you're thinking." Leo said, standing up to go to his youngest brother, nuzzling their beaks together. Mikey closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to relax into the touch. 

"It just feels like you don't care." Mike told them. 

"Mike, we do care. You're our youngest brother, you're the glue that keeps us together." Leo told him as he leaned in and started to kiss at his neck. Mike whimpered as he felt him, trembling. "We can't be without you, Mike..." Leo murmured against his neck.  
Donnie came up behind Mike and pressed his plastron against Mike's carapace, wrapping his arms around him. "I wish we could show you how we feel for you."

"It's more than about sex." Mike told them, trembling under their ministrations. "I need you guys to realize that."

"We know that Mike." Raph told them. "But sex is the main part of things, right?" He said watching them. 

"Relationships are more than just sex, Raph." Mike said, whimpering and churring softly as he felt the ministrations from Leo and Don. "I just ... I want you guys to pleasure me too... I want us to be more equal on things. Come to me to just talk. Or to cuddle. Shell guys, you know I'm down for just about anything. You think I'm a goofball, a power bottom ... but I'm more than that." he said, surprised that he was able to formulate words as Leo and Donnie continued to lavish his body with kisses and touches. 

"W... we all need to work on that. I don't know if I can actually let you guys top ... but ... I'll try my best to give you pleasure too Mike.." Raph said as he reached in between Leo and Mike, caressing the bulges in their plastrons, causing almost identical churrs to come out.  
Raph smirked. "Now, let's all show Mikey how we all feel for him." He said with an alluring tone, causing all three of the turtles in front of him to shudder. 

*~*

  
Mikey looked around at his brothers as they slept in a puppy pile. He knew they still had some work ahead of them, but this... this was a good start.


End file.
